transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Never Bring Teeth To A Gunfight
Deserted Roadway Mostly forgotten and rarely used, this once-busy roadway has fallen into disrepair, and no one seems to care. If it had any strategic value, it might have been a frequent target, but any encroaching army would be quickly spotted due to the complete lack of cover. Even a small group of infiltrators, as careful as they may be, would be hard pressed to pass undetected. The ground is almost perfectly level for a considerable distance, and there are very few buildings, offering no hiding places or shelter from the bright starlight. Cyberrtron! The Deserted Roadway! A lightly escorted Decepticon convoy lumbers very slowly along through an open section of roadway, visible in all directions! It is composed of two large flatbed trucks, piled high with containers, with a pair of seekers escorting them. They seem to be having engine trouble with one of the vehicles because they are moving slower than a slug can slither. "Is like taking candy from baby." Grimlock murmurs, peering at the Decepticon convoy from his hiding place. Of course, 'hiding place' for Grimlock means 'a vaguely dinobot-shaped pile of trash he's piled on top of himself' but hey, it works...at a distance. If you squint. "Really ugly baby." he murmurs, and then shifts around- causing a few empty containers to trickle down off of him as he looks in the direction of the other Autobots he's brought to the ambush. "Get ready! When me Grimlock give signal, SHOOT THEM." "Oh yeah, give the word and I'll BLAM, blow a hole in their chassis!" Warpath says, "They won't POW, know what hit 'em!" He transforms to his tank mode and the turret tracks the convoy. Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Spindrift peeks out of the cover as well, probably the easiest of the bunch to miss due to their size. Then turns his head to look waaaaaaaaaay up at the others. It's not really an exaggeration considering he's very low to the ground, even for a tapebot. "Y'all do that, Ah'm, gonna take the low road." The armored dillo burrows into the metal cybertronian ground and waits for the time to spring the ambush... Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Protected. Being the classically trained sharpshooter that he is, Hawkeye has found a hiding spot that's a little more suited for his means as opposed to Grimlock's dumpster disguise. Tucked away in the distance away from the Autobot team, the crackshot lies in a prone position with his 75mm Sniper Rifle drawn and ready for action. With the cover of one of the few buildings in the area, Hawkey hopes its gray color blends in with his gun-metal gray armor. It isn't the largest building and looks more like an old telephone booth, but it's at least /some/ cover. <> the Autobot says into his helm-mounted microphone. Armored Locomotive is actually a part of the convoy. Literally speaking, in fact, as he's at the head of one of the trucks that's now moving particularly slowly, grumbling the whole while about something or another under his breath. Given that he's not outright verbally abusing the seekers and other workers of the convoy around him given the state of affairs, it probably means he's in a relatively good mood, all things considered. But for now, the telltale hulk of the triplechanger's ground hauling mode chugs away slowly as it rattles with its extra 'load' hitched on behind. Dirge presses his right hand against the metallic surface of the troubled transport vehicle, and comments quietly, "We're all sitting ducks at the pace we're going." Oh gee. Who'd else could've come to such an obvious conclusion? Great job Captain Obvious, thanks for bringing up what the vehicle drivers already know but just didn't want to say. Way to kill the mood. Are things really as obvious as it seems though? Dun dun duuuuun. Ju-87 Stuka cruises 'below' the horizon, hidden from the highway by a steep canyon about three miles away. She's moving slowly, barely above stall speed with her engine turning as slow as possible to reduce her noise signature. She's flying by map at this point, using the Aerial Korps' accurate Seeker-surveyed maps to avoid the walls, awaiting the call to enter combat. <> She radios on the Decepticon tightbeam, the signal-strength turned WAY down. Four 250kg penetrator bombs sit clustered below her fusellage and the 'downward' span of her inverted gull-wing, between them a single 50kg bomb in the centre. Two 50kg bombs also grace each wing - one of them bearing the message "Fur Herr Grimlock. Wie ist das Bonbon schmeckt?" in chalk. Suddenly, there is a flash of sparks from the second 'truck' -- the one right behind Astrotrain. One of the two NPC seekers approaches the front of the vehicle where smoke and light flames are rolling out. "Eh, looks like we've got a problem!" He calls. The second one, painted an ugly shade of lime green moves up to look at it. "Aww, Slag." He says. "Looks like we're not goin' anywhere. We'd better call for backup before any Autobots notice us!" He rummages in one of the crates and begins to set up a little long range comms station. Tank Destroyer lurks a good couple miles away from where Grimlock is waiting, hull down in a crumbled building. On Earth he would camouflage his barrel with leaves and drapery, but here on Cybertron he's pretty well hidden just among other jagged metal shapes. "NOW!" Grimlock says, and he bursts out of his hidey hole, double-blaster in one hand, Energo Sword in the other! He starts blazing away at the Decepticons as he barrels forwards- his blasts aren't particularly accurate, but damn if there isn't a LOT of them! "You Hawkeye!" he calls out, "Shoot that radio-thing! Rest of you Autobots smash septi-cons! Drive them 'way from loot so us can steal it!" It's a simple plan...but a good one. Especially given the intimidation factor of a charging Dinobot going: "RAAAAARGH!" "Perfect. Just stay right there," Hawkeye whispers as he focuses the barrel of his long-range weapon on the NPC Seeker and the comms station that's just being setup. <> Hearing a noise from a few yards away, Hawkeye looks over to see where Hardead has fixed his position. Just then Grimlock responds back, giving Hawkeye a small grin. <> Steadying his rifle, Hawkeye looks into the scope again, making a few adjustments for Cybertron's gravity. An energy weapon might be more accurate, but the Autobot prefered the harder challenge of using strictly ballistics. CLANK With a 75mm shell loaded and locked in place, Hawkeye squeezes the trigger and sends it whistling towards the NPC Seeker and his comms station. "Nice knowing you two." Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Grimlock misses Armored Locomotive with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! "KAPOW! KAZING! I'll BOOM, unload everything on them!" Warpath cackles. When Grimlock gives the order, a shell flies out of his tank barrel and towards the Autobots. "Time to make these Decepticons go SPLAT!" Combat: Red Tank strikes Armored Locomotive with his Conventional Shells attack! Duros touches his ear, listening to the other Autobots' transmissions, and slaps Hardhead's turret. "You ready, 'Head? We're on." "Always," hardhead replies tersely, and traverses his barrel just a touch, ranging in on the Decepticonvoy. "This is where I shine." Combat: Tank Destroyer misses Armored Locomotive with his Sudden Incendiary Shelling Area attack! -2 Combat: Tank Destroyer misses Dirge with his Sudden Incendiary Shelling Area attack! -2 Something as big and as loud as a Dinobot is going to be hard to miss. Which is what Spindrift is more or less counting on. He digs his way to just under the convoy, and comes up practically right underneath it. Not that he bothers to actually look at which Seeker is nearby, he just unloads one of his small explosives and chucks it towards the feet of Dirge to try and peg a hit before he takes off or something. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Spindrift misses Dirge with his Sapper Charge attack! With a rocking, booming explosion the communications station is taken out by Hawkeye! One of the two NPC seekers is thrown clear, mildly charred but both seem to be more or less still alive. That is more than can be said for the comms station though, which is now a broken and smouldering wreck and a rolling fireball! The two seekers are immediatly airborne; firing back at where they assume the ambush came from but are largely ineffective. "We're under attack!" "Yeah, I figured that out!" "Defensive positions!" "Defense is for wimps!" "Fine, offense then!"r Meanwhile, a giant crate rolls out of the transport and lies on the ground. It is labled . . . 'Dinobot Parts -- Snarl.' With a whistle and a roar, a shell plunges towards the roadway from the direction of Hardhead's hidey-hole, raising a pillar of fire on the far side of the road in a near miss! "You know, I think we're under attack." Astrotrain quips offhandedly as laserblasts start to streak around his armored form, going overhead and impacting the ground near his large wheels. A loud *BWANK!* issues out as one shell from warpath's barrel hits his boiler, right where he's most armored and glances off with little more than a dent. "Ouch! Yep, we got Autobots!" And with that, the triplechanger unhitches himself from the truck, and proceeds to rise up with that sound of transformation, rifle in hand as he aims it straight at the incoming tank. "Oh yeah, I got a -wee- little score to settle right here!" he crows out, squeezing the trigger just lightly and aiming for the front of the minibot's hull. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Astrotrain misses Red Tank with his Ionic Displacer Rifle attack! -5 Ju-87 Stuka hears the explosions and then pulls out of the canyon, throttling full forwards and climbing, fast. She pulls a loop and comes straight down towards Grimlock, cackling joyously. <> She puts herself into a steep dive and begins modulating the note of her Jericho Trompette siren, attempting to destabilise his fight-or-flight subsystems. Pulling away at the last moment, she circles back towards the convoy, doing a taunting roll as she does so. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Grimlock with her Horns of Jericho attack! Dirge looks towards the direction where Grimlock and the other Autobots had popped up while doing his best to make an exaggerated "oh noes!" look on his face. It doesn't work out too well though, since it only turned his usual frown into a neutral expression instead. He tried. He really tried. Just leave the gloomy guy be, alright? It's a good thing that Grimlock was really loud though, because Dirge spots the distinctive muzzle flash of Hardshell's artillery launch in the distance and he reacts by kicking in his anti-gravity thrusters and takes to the air just in time for the shells and Spindrift's satchel charge to detonate in the area where he had been, "Yes we are, Astrotrain." Dirge comments, playing the role of a 'surprised' Decepticon croonie well. That is until he realizes that trap or not, he just might get slagged for real. The thought causes Dirge's mouth to curl back into a frown again. The Seeker raises his arm and begins spraying machine gun fire at the first target he sees! Combat: Dirge strikes Spindrift with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! -2 "WHOO, ZING, gotcha!" the red tank shouts. Astrotrain's attack falls short of its target, and the turret on the tank swings to bring the Triple Changer back in its sights. "What's the matter, need ZOOM, target practice?" Combat: Red Tank misses Astrotrain with his Laser attack! Hawkeye doesn't watch the comms station explode through his scope, because he's already moved on to the next target at hand. "And that's the way to start an ambush!" Hawkeye shouts back up to Hardhead as the explosions of fire spring up all over the Decepticon convoy. So far things were going exactly as planned. With his 75mm Sniper Rifle now focused on Spindrift and Dirge, the sharpshooter watches their fight ensue. The crafty tape is a little off the mark with his surprise attack and then the Decepticon downer answers back with a crackle of machine gun fire. <> Putting the seeker in his targeting reticle, Hawkeye tilts his rifle ever-so-slightly to keep up with Dirge's speed. I*I I*I I*I That's Hawkeye's cue to fire. Combat: Hawkeye misses Dirge with his 75mm Sniper Rifle attack! -1 Sparks fly as the machine-gun shots rattle off Spindrift's armor, putting knicks and dents in his shell. If you expected this tape to puncture like flimsy paper, you've got a surprise coming. "Y'all ain't gettin' way that fast." His pods rotate up to return some fire of his own, little muzzleflashs flaring from the imbedded blaster ports. Combat: Spindrift strikes Dirge with his Insert generic pew pew pewing here (Disruptor) attack! Two things happen, as Grimlock approaches the crate. Two things happen very suddenly. The first is that the massive pile of random things on the lead truck explodes. Not with a flash of fire or the force of an explosion but by a large object rolling off of it! A terran style radar vehicle is to be seen, and from it's huge dish a giant forcefield is projected around Grimlock and the Snarl Parts Crate! "Heh, heh!" The vehicle says. "You'll have to get through -ME- before you can do anything else, Autoscrap!" The next thing that happens is that the crate speaks. "Excellent job, Aegis! Unlike many present, you never fail me! Decepticons . . DESTROY THEM!" A purple hand explodes out of the crate to knock away Grimlock's sword as Galvatron rises from it. "Did you -really- think, Grimlock, that we would let you just sack and raid with impunity? Did you? Time to pay your dues!" And then with all of the strength of a Unicron Born, in only the way that Galvatron can, he attempts to chokeslam Grimlock! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Bare Hands attack! "Slag, that Dirge is fast!" Hardhead curses. "And now the spec's stuck in. Have to check fire." "Don't worry about it," Duros replies, ducking down into the turret to retrieve a ground-to-air missile launcher and put in a radio call. <> Combat: Tank Destroyer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Astrotrain fumes as he misses his mark with the rifle, lowering the weapon a moment later as he ducks low to let Warpath's shot overshoot him and zip off into the wild dark yonder of Cybertron's skies. "Why do I keep tryin to use this stupid thing anyway?" He grumbles, shunting the rifle back into subspace, then shunting the handle of something else into his hand. The pommel of his blazing energy sword, which ignites a moment later into a brilliant vermillion color as he feeds a fresh clip into the bottom. Notably the same sort of clip that goes into his rifle for that matter. "Times like this, ya just...stick to the basics!" And with that, the Decepticon triplechanger lunges forward, one pace, then another, then going high and coming down after a powerful leap, arcing his blade right at the front of the tank's chassis. No fancy maneuvers here! Combat: Astrotrain strikes Red Tank with his Zord-Sword attack! Ju-87 Stuka growls as she's hit with the lasers, banking off to pick on a different target. <> She replies, looking for a target Muzzleflash... a big cannon. There! She climbs to gain altitude, rolling over into a vertical dive. Again the siren wails, but it's not being focussed in - instead, the Decepticon herself is, centring Hawkeye and his cover in her gunsight. Dive-brakes fully extended, the Stukacon drops like a stone. Just when it seems like she's going to plough into the tank-destroyer, the central 50kg bomb is released, a small 'crutch' seeming to throw it clear of her propellor before she pulls up in an almost right-angled turn! <> Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Hawkeye with her 50kg GP Bombs attack! Spindrift says, ".. Ah think our ambush just got ambushed..." Dirge flies around erratically, strafing left and right through the air as he pelts at Spindrift with machine gun fire, but the near sniper fire miss alerts the Seeker to another threat. He sneaks a glance to his side to track the path of the tracer fire that narrowly missed him and this momentary lack of attention allows Spindrift's weapons fire to drill into his back, causing Dirge to grimace, "Grrah... didn't think I was going to live forever anyways, but neither will the rest of you either." As Galvatron pops out, Dirge spreads his arms out, his expression gloomy as ever, "Doom comes to you all sooner than you think." With that said, Dirge transforms into his fighter mode and afterburns towards Hawkeye all the while revving up his fear engines and adding his vocal subliminal messages to direct its effect, "Do you despair, Hawkeye? That missed shot might've turned the tide. You've doomed your comrades and yourself!" Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Guarded. CLANG! The mighty Grimlock is sent sprawling by Galvatron's blow! He careens into a pile of crates, dropping his double-blaster in the process. "Me Grimlock say this just got INTERESTINGS!" he growls, undaunted! Soon, Grimlock brings out a sleek-looking tech-crossbow, leveling it right at the Decepticon leader. "Me Grimlock been wantings to try this thing out anyway!" and with a *THOONK!*, he sends a crude, smiley-faced rocket across the short distance between himself and Galvatron! Almost as an afterthought, Grim spares a glance out at the Autobots outside. "Hn. Keep fightings! Me Grimlock can handle this!" Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Dirge's arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with the Crosshairs-forged Grimlock's Smiley Rocket Crossbow attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Hawkeye with his Petrifying Tone attack! "YEOW!" the red tank barks, when the sword bites into his armor. He transforms quickly. "You're going to BLAM, pay for that!" The red minibot's fists come up to try to deck Astrotrain. The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! Combat: Warpath strikes Astrotrain with his SMACK! POW! BLAM! (Punch) attack! Hardhead says, "This is going pear-shaped real fast. Orders, Grimlock?" Spindrift doesn't get shot at this time... but it only brings a frown to his face when he sees both jets going after the sniper instead. "Shoulda known a buncha polecats would teamin' up on a fella." There might be more grumbling, but it's lost in the rattle of metal on metal as he bolts forward, rolling up in his ball'o'armor as he does so. Tumbling along the ground as his gryo-propulsion spins up to speed, the dillo-ball bounces off a upchurned piece of highway wreckage that launches him into the air like a ramp. And at the undercarriage of the circling bomber. Grimlock's in trouble too, but Hawkeye is the one that probably needs the help a bit more at the moment! Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift misses Ju-87 Stuka with his Did you think you were safe in the air? attack! -2 Just as Hawkeye lets loose with an armor-piercing shell at Dirge, Banshee comes swooping in with her own whistling death. BOOOOOM! goes the bomb as it impacts the ground near his position, instantly flattening Hawkeye's cover and also sending him over in a heap of rubble. The sharpshooter pops out of the debris with his armor banged up in a few places, but he's more focused on whether or not his shot landed. <> The Decepticon seeker flys-by with a piercing tone that digs at Hawkeye's sub-systems, leaving him feeling a little more pessimistic about the ambush and the Autobots' chances. Hardhead's radio transmission helps to distract Hawkeye about his sudden downer, but it doesn't help much beyong that. <> Swiveling his rifle towards Dirge, the sharpshooter squeezes a trigger, but only a red laser beam darts out landing on the seeker's side. Combat: Hawkeye takes extra time to assist Tank Destroyer 's next attack. Spindrift says, "Scrap! Gotta work on those jumps still." <> Duros sends back. "Hardhead, move out! I can't get a clear shot in this ruin." "Your funeral," Hardhead jokes, and his engine fires up with a cough and a whine of turbines. Metal screeches and rocks clash as the tank destroyer crashes through the ruin and comes out into the open. Duros reappears in the top hatch, hefting the missile launcher onto his shoulder, and dials it in on Hardhead's laser guidance. "Missile's away!" he exclaims excitedly as it streaks away towards the target on a billowing cone of white smoke. Combat: Tank Destroyer sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Tank Destroyer strikes Experimental F-15 with his Laser-Guided Man-Portable Missile attack! "Hah! How's that feel, ya little runt? HWOOOF!" Astrotrain snaps back a bit as the minibot has the gall to transform and punch him right in the face for good measure! Stumbling back for a moment, the triplechanger rights himself again, rubbing at his jaw, before glaring waaaaay down at the Autobot's much smaller stature. "Ya wanna get all up in my face right now? Okay, I'm ALL for that!" He exclaims. Still holding his sword in one hand, his other raises up as he literally proceeds to swing down, trying to pretty much piledrive Warpath straight into the ground. One again, no finesse here. Just a plain and good old fashioned... As before, two things happen! Two mighty and important things! The first is that Galvatron grabs a nearby piece of heavy plate that was blown off of the comms station and uses it to deflect Grimlock's crossbow bolt; the blast harmlessly absorbed at the cost of the makeshift bulwark! The next thing that happens is that Galvatron lunges for Grimlock, eschewing the use of his fusion cannon to simply attempt to clobber him across the chin right through the crates, the truck and anything else that goes behind! "How stupid did you think we were?!" Galvatron snarls. He's using his Nimoy voice at the moment, which to the trained will indicate that he is fully lucid at the moment and a dangerous force to be reckoned with. "Did you?" He attempts to follow up his first punch with a second one, coming from the left this time! "I'm going to crush you into so many little pieces, the Autobots will need nanotechnology to put you back togeather!" Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Pokemon Move: Doubleslap (Punch) attack! Combat: Astrotrain misses Warpath with his Astro-Beating attack! Ju-87 Stuka curses as her bomb misses, rolling to avoid the flying Spinny. She laughs and pulls around again, aiming this time for Hardhead. She gets some height and then rolls again, turning to come down for the tank-destroyer. She screams in for him and drops this time one of the Torpedo Ted penetrator bombs, pulling up hard after the heavy bomb's release! <> she asks, probably not understanding the double entendre. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Tank Destroyer with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! Experimental F-15 dives low towards Hawkeye and allows his engines to project the subliminal effects at the Autobot sharpshooter before pulling up in altitude again, "Can you feel inevitability crawling towards you, Autobo---- hmmm?" The Seeker banks around sharply only to notice an EVIL RED LASER BEAM being directed at him. Somewhere off in the distance, Dirge spots the distinct trail of smoke from a missile can be see cruising straight towards him! Cybertronian jamming devices are quickly deployed from the chaff compartments beneath the belly of the experimental F-15 fighter, leading the missile away and narrowly avoiding a direct hit on his main body, but the shockwave and fragments of the explosion tears countless holes across Dirge's body frame nevertheless! The Seeker quickly changes direction and cruises towards Hardhead, angling his nosecone downwards to follow up with a strafing run after Banshee's bombing run. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Tank Destroyer with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Hardhead says, "Ugh, did we bring a medic on this mission?" "Ha-ha, felt pretty POW, good," Warpath says, laughing at Astrotrain's clumsy attacks. "Now this is going to CLANG, hurt you more than it hurts me!" Another shell is loaded into Warpath's barrel, firing at Astrotrain at near point-blank range. "So long!" Combat: Warpath strikes Astrotrain with his Sonic Shells attack! Grimlock takes the punches right on the chin! But while they might strike down a lesser Autobot (or even Decepticon)...Grimlock is not in the least slowed! He growls- and with Galvatron in such close proximity, it's a simple matter for the Dinocommander to *THRUST!* his sword forwards, attempting to stab Galvatron right through the chest! "You Galvytron ALWAYS say that!" he says, giving a defiant laugh. "But guess whut? Me Grimlock STILL HERE! Me Grimlock -ALWAYS- gonna come back, n' me Grimlock -ALWAYS- gonna fight you! 'cuz you Galvytron am BIG LOSER!" and Grimlock stabs with that sword again- and again, and again! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Energo Sword attack! Spindrift arcs through the air as the Stuka DOES A BARREL ROLL to avoid him, eventually tumbling back towards the ground. Not in a crash but with a loud reverbrant bang as he hits at an angle to send him bouncing back towards the actual battle. The last skip pops him high enough that he can uncurl as he lands next to Hawkeye. "Do somethin' 'bout the lug pinnin' Grim in, Ah'll give ya some coverin'," remarks the armordillo as he climbs onto Hawkeye's back. "Cuz when ya shoot him, they're probably gonna start shootin' back again." The panels in his shell slide open to reveal lowing emitters, and energy field of light yellow forms around the sniper, while he's a fairly small and safe target hanging on like a backpack even if not shielded himself. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding Hawkeye from damage. Hawkeye pumps his fist into the air as Hardhead connects with his missile, "Alright! Team work pays off! Nice hit!" Just when the good guy is feeling better about the Autobots' situation, Banshee and Dirge are back for another aerial assault and this one's a lot louder and brighter. KA-BOOOOOM!! When the smoke clears, Hawkeye peels his blackened frame off the roadway. "Hardhead! You alright?!" The sharpshooter heads over to the tank, patting its damaged armor. "That Decepticon firepower is some tough stuff! Maybe we should start working on an exit strategy?!" Still feeling the effects of Dirge's menacing and gloomy tone, Hawkeye levels his rifle on the back of the tank, hoping he can speed up the battle by helping the Dinobot Commander in the distance. Spindrift's arrival helps to put the sharpshooter more at ease, at least temporarily. "Thanks Spindrift, I'll get YOUR back next time!" Switching his helm-microphone, Hawkeye takes aims with his rifle, <> After quickly snapping another shell into place, Hawkeye unleashes the ballistic bolt in the direction of the forcefield operator. Combat: Hawkeye sets his defense level to Aggressive. Duros ducks down into the hatch and slams it closed after him, his battle-honed reflexes serving him well as a tremendous explosion rocks Hardhead and almost flips him up onto his side. Dirt and chunks of shrapnel patter down from the inverted cone of the massive bomb's blast, the sound echoed even louder by the rapid banging of Dirge's heavy machinegun raking across Hardhead's top deck. Hardhead considers his squad's disposition; Grimlock can take care of himself for a little while, even against the likes of Galvatron. Spindrift seems to be going unnoticed by the enemy for the moment. Hawkeye, on the other hand, is exposed and vulnerable. Hardhead opens his throttle and accelerates towards Hawkeye, gliding over the rough ground with turbines howling and chugging out an unhealthy-looking smoke. Duros transforms and unites with Hardhead as the tank rises and changes into a dour green Autobot. Hardhead rises beside Hawkeye and nods grimly, steadying the sniper with his left hand and converting his right forearm into the wide muzzle of a smoothbore shattergun. "I can take it, kid. Take down that Decepticon generating the forcefield, I've got your back!" As he moves to cover, Hardhead ratchets down the choke of his gun for long-range fire and sights in on Banshee as she circles overhead. Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hawkeye strikes Aegis with his Fire Support (Pistol) attack! Combat: Hardhead strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Shatterblaster attack! Galvatron is a shifty foe for his size. He moves to the left away from the sword! Then to the right! Then backwards! Then left again, each time nimbly avoiding the blade! He slaps it away with the palm of his hand, bats it away again with his fusion cannon and then isn't quite fast enough and with the sound of tearing metal he takes the blade right through the triangular right side of his chest! Black colored energon pools out and Galvatron emits a little hiss and snarl of pain, his hand covering the wound as he lurches backwards. But he totally knows just what to do! With the other hand he points his fusion cannon right at Grimlock and lets him have it at full power! "Even a Dinobot can't stand up to the kind of punishment I wield for long, Grimlock! What are you going to do when your time runs out?" Just for good measure, he fires a second blast! "Do you hear that Grimlock? The slow ticking of time and inevitability. You hear that ringing in your ears? That's your vehicle to the afterlife coming!" Aegis is struck by Hawkeye, a divot gouged in the side of his armor! Momentarily, the 'radar dish' stops rotating and the forcefield flickers. But it stays on! Astrotrain is blown over backwards by another shell to the chest, tripping over a fallen piece of rubble in the process and once again ending up flat on his back. A thin curl of smoke rises upwards as the triplechanger sits up, and scowls deeply. "I am getting -SO- fragging sick of this..." he mutters aloud, reaching out to take hold of the nearest object he can find. Oh look, it's one of those crates, full of...who knows-what that was on board one of the trucks! It's actually not filled with anything valuable, just weights to make it seem that way. Which means it serves perfectly as a thrown object as Astrotrain stands up to his full height again, hurling it full force at Warpath's smaller form. "Let's see ya keep laughing as soon as I paste ya a good one!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. BOOM BOOM speaks the shatterblaster, two clusters of glowing shards of highly-explosive energon zinging up into the sky like flak. Hardhead punches his left fist into the air to see his and Hawkeye's success and breaks open his gun arm to reload it. "Good job, kid! Keep it up!" Combat: Astrotrain strikes Warpath with his Donkey Kong Impression attack! Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Triple Fusion Cannon Blast of Inevitability +10 attack! Experimental F-15 climbs out of a rising mushroom cloud of dust which were kicked up by Banshee's bombs and his own machine gun fire, "Galvatron will surely terminate us now that the Autobots are determined to interfere with his duel." Uh oh, there's a bit of uncertainty creeping into the back of Dirge's mind now? Aegis won't last forever and Galvatron isn't exactly the most understanding employer on this side of the galaxy. Dirge considers the situation for a moment before banking around and cruising back towards Spindrift, all the while leaving behind a line of black smoke from the exposed and damaged sections on his body frame. Once the Seeker is close enough, he drops down in altitude and tries his gloomy mojo on Spindrift, "Grimlock's death is inevitable. How sure are you of your chances if your strongest and finest defeat is already guaranteed, Autobot?" Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Spindrift with his Demoralizing Commentary attack! -2 Ju-87 Stuka snarls as the Shatterblaster does just that - as the blasts go off, mechanisms shatter and so does her windscreen; for a brief moment her exhausts spit thick, black smoke, before it settles to a thin trail of blue - burning oil. Snarling, she pulls around in a loop and goes for Hawkeye - Hardhead, while he's annoyed her, can wait. It's time to annoy the one attacking Aegis - and she dives down at the Sharpshooter again, this time waiting much later to release the bomb - and also dropping a bigger bomb! Another Torpedo Ted swings down on its re-propeller-clearing crutch, whistling as it drops towards the Autobot. It doesn't spin, it just stays steady, grinning hungrily at Hawkeye... <> Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Hawkeye with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! Ju-87 Stuka scowls as she watches her bomb slam down just beside Hawkeye - giving him time do dive clear. <. Hardhead says, "Spindrift! Get over here!" "WHOA! OW!" Warpath exclaims. The crate smacks him right in the chest, even though he tries to catch it. Blame the stupid tank barrel sticking out of his chest. "Maybe I should CRACK, freeze you right where you're standing!" It's then that he lets a cryo shell launch from his barrel." Combat: Warpath strikes Astrotrain with his Cryo Shells attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Astrotrain's Agility. (Crippled) Galvatron's blast strikes Grimlock full on, and smashes him against the edge of the forcefield! Charred and smoking, Grimlock staggers...but he still laughs. "Know whut me Grimlock hear? TALK TALK TALK!" Grimlock transforms, looming over even the mighty Megatron, teeth gleaming in the scant light! "Me Grimlock have all the time me need for CRUSH YOU!" and with that, Grimlock stomps forwards- and his jaws open very, very wide, as he attempts to close those jaws of his down on any part of Galvatron he can catch, and just WRENCH!the metal right off of him! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! Spindrift says, "Ah'm right here. If y'all gonna do what Ah think ya gonna do, just pick me up anna do it!" Hardhead says, "Hang on, then!" Spindrift says, "I can project my field even when bein' tossed 'bout, so don't worry 'bout Hawk losin' his cover." Hardhead tucks and rolls away from another of Banshee's bombs and breaks into a jog as he comes back up, scooping up Spindrift with his left hand as he approaches the little specialist. "Don't listen to that yardbird! Galvatron should be afraid to be stuck in there with Grimlock!" He hefts the armor-ball like a shotput and spins, twice, before hurling him like a meteor towards the Decepticon attacking his charge! Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hardhead uses up a charge on his Badass Detection Device booster pack! Combat: Hardhead misses Ju-87 Stuka with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball attack! "How many bombs do these Decepticons HAVE?!" Hawkeye shouts as he leaps away from the force of the explosion, taking Spindrift along for the ride. Luckily, the little Autobot's forcefield fends off any flying fragmentations, keeping the pair damage-free. "Awesome! That forcefield of your's did the trick! Now it's time to do mine!" Staying on the ground, Hawkeye jams an armor-piercing shell into his trusty rifle and sets the scope on Aegis once again. "Like Rodmius says, If at first you don't succeed. Keep on firing!!" The sharpshooter's line of fire gets blocked briefly by Astrotrain and Warpath's scuffle, but just as soon as the mini-bot blasts the triple-changer with his cryo shells, Hawkeye squeezes the trigger again. Combat: Hawkeye sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hawkeye strikes Aegis with his 75mm Sniper Rifle attack! "I counted six," Hardhead replies to Hawkeye, diving for cover after releasing the ball. Spindrift shudders hard enough to be heard as his armor plates rattle a bit at Dirge's being a dirty unmotivating scoundrel. That's going to leave a shiver in his drivetrain for a while. After Hawkeye stops moving he gets picked up, rolling up on instinct as he's used as a living projectile yet again. Unfortunately he doesn't hit the target he was aimed for! Fortunately, Hardhead's throw is hard enough to get distance, and using his own spinning motion to redirect his decent. Right towards the top of Aegis. Bouncing off either that or the ground will ricochette him back towards the other Autobots, being followed by the small beam of energy the entire time almost like a tether between him and the forcefield. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift strikes Aegis with his Look Out Below attack! -1 With a pounding clash of metal on metal and a screeching sound like a locomotive trying to stop, Grimlock smashes into Galvatron. The Decepticon Emperor is wily, and actually jams his left forearm into Grimlock's mouth -- letting the arm that doesn't bear the fusion cannon take the damage. And what horrendus damage it is. Those teeth crunch all the way down to the ferro-carbide latticework that serves Galvatron as bones -- black ichor flowing out freely over Grimlock's face. About this time, Hawkeye, sharpest of Autobot Sharpshooters puts another sabot round into Aegis' armored hull. It goes deep, blowing through the dorsal plating and lodging in the Decepticon's transmission systems. "OW! I'll skin your plating off for that, you Autobot glitch!" The forcefield flickers mightily as Aegis loses his concentration. "Uh, oh! Hey, you stupid boltheads! Protect me! I'm takin' it in the tailpipe here!" He responds to Spindrift's atack by swinging his turret around and trying to club the Autobot off of him while the forcefield flickers more! Will it be enough? Will they all make it in time? Meanwhile inside of the forcefield Galvatron is having trouble dislodging Grimlock. The Autobot's strength is terrible when it comes to that and even Galvatron's own god-forged power is not enough to pry him away when he wants to. "Nyrrgh." He hisses, struggling, his other hand against Grimlock's forehead. "Nrrgh...." There is a definite change in his voice. "NYARRRRRRRRRGH!" He bellows, and this time attempts to just shoot Grimlock in the face at full power. He doesn't stop there either, a multitude of full power fusion blasts coming from as he fires; cycles; fires again and fires some more. His cannon is glowing cherry red with the end of the barrel melted by the time that he stops. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Fusion Cannon Frenzy attack! -3 After the barrage, Galvatron walks towards Grimlock; attempting to put his foot over top of the Dinobot and point his cannon directly down at his face as he charges for a killing strike, hopefully before the other can recover from the monumental energies just released. Indeed, his cannon drips melted parts of itself as he thrusts it into the Dinobot's face. "Well.... Grimlock?" He hisses. "Any -FINAL WORDS- for your comrades to hear before i do the same to them?!" Astrotrain is just starting to advance forward again when the cryshell blasts down along his lower torso, exploding in a billowing cloud of superfreezing air vapor that crystalizes over his legs and makes his movements that much more labored. "Grrngh! Leg servos, freezing up. Must talk...like...ancient star fleet...captain! RAAARGH!" Rather than strain against it anymore, he shifts and transforms, body twisting and turning as he slams down on his huge wheels with that deafening *BOOM* of impact, suddenly slamming forward in acceleration as his rocket boosters ignite and send him straight forward. The undersides of his wheels are still slicked up, meaning he won't be really taking any kind of evasive maneuvers as he can't exactly turn his already ponderous body in this form... ...but when you're trying to smear a minibot across your armored ram prow, evasive is -not- what you have in mind. "C'mere ya little pipsqueak!" With body twisting in place while folding up on himself, Astrotrain slams to the ground as a huge armored locomotive. Combat: Armored Locomotive strikes Warpath with his Traaaaain! attack! -2 The experimental F-15's wings seperate and flip forward as engines seperate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into Dirge, Decepticon Seeker. Dirge pulls up once more and at the apex of his climb he transforms and drops down in front of Hawkeye. The Seeker's locks optics on the Autobot sharpshooter with an morose gaze, "How long do you think that forcefield protecting you will hold? Do you realize that you'll seal your own doom as well the moment you release what was isolating our lord from the rest of you?" Having said that the Seeker breaks out into an uncharacteristic insane laughter before he notices the weirded out look that the Decepticon drivers gives him and he promptly sulks back into his gloomy expression again, "...sorry." Ouch. Dirge is actually more disturbing when he's happy than his usual sullen self. However Dirge does try to deliver though, in the form of his missile launcher being directed at Hawkeye no less! Ju-87 Stuka growls and pulls around, aiming just to sow general mayhem this time; she strafes over all the Autobots present, dropping both 50kg bombs, and firing both front and rear machine guns as she attempts just to cause havoc and distract the Autobots below - anything to allow Galvatron to finish his duel with Grimmy! Combat: Dirge strikes Hawkeye with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Dirge's attack. Ju-87 Stuka swerves sharply as Spindrift cuts across her path, swearing quietly as the armadillobot spins her way. She gets back on course, her weapons still blazing - especially at the point where Spinny looks to be landing! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Hawkeye with her Cry Havoc! Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield protecting Hawkeye vanishes. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Spindrift with her Cry Havoc! Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Hardhead with her Cry Havoc! Area attack! "Hey, POW, that smarts!" Warpath says, after getting run over by a train. "I need to BLAM, put a hole in your chassis. Maybe that'll ZING, slow you down!" He scrambles to his feet and aims another shell through his barrel at the locomotive. Combat: Warpath misses Armored Locomotive with his Thermal Shells attack! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Spindrift still has enough momentum that when he hits the ground at the Autobot's feet he digs halfway into it. And remember, Cybertron's surface is metal, too. The partially impacting himself is what spares him from the brutal fury of the bomb blasts though as the shockwaves wash over him. The combination of penatration bombs and a high powered missile strike is enough to cause the energy field around Hawkeye to finally vaporize, but not without protecting him from both attacks. After which the little guy mostly just lies there as his internals have to pump more energy back into his system. Fortunately his internal super-hyroscope is still spinning off its remaining centrifugical force, which works like an emergency dynamo somewhat. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hardhead hustles to shield Hawkeye's back with his broad body, seeing the barrage of enemy fire coming in against the shredded forcefield. "Take the shot, kid!" he grunts through his teeth over his shoulder as he triggers off a double boom from his shatterblaster at Dirge. "I got your back!" Robot T-Rex! ...is in rough shape. His armor's seared and melted in more than one place, his optics are flickering, he's been tossed clear across the little battlefield...and now he's got a Decepticon gloating over him. "Hnh. Words?" Grimlock says, and peers upwards. "Me Grimlock say...look outside!" and he grins, spitting out a mouthful of energon. "While you Galvytron in HERE...them Autobots am OUT THERE. And them am WINNING." he grunts, and then moves to *sweep!* Galvatron's feet out from under him with his tail! "'cuz there's ALWAYS more Autobots! N' them Autobots can WORK TOGETHER! If you Galvytron no set up ambush thing, n' fight EVERYBODY...maybe you septi-cons win. But now me Grimlock bet you Galvytron use up all you Energon! Haw haw haw!" his laugh sputters to a cough, but he's still standing. "Him Optimus tell me Grimlock how 'portant teamwork is once. Me Grimlock no forget!" he growls, and takes a few more unsteady steps forward, and then opens his mouth to fire off a stream of burning flame at the Decepticon leader! Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: Hardhead uses up a charge on his Badass Detection Device booster pack! Combat: Hardhead strikes Dirge with his Shatterblaster attack! Spindrift urrfs. "Gimme a moment.. need to reget my bearings..." Hawkeye watches his armor-piercing shell rip into the radar truck's side and he nods with satisfaction, "Bullseye! Got it!" Focusing his scope on the vehicle, he watches as Spindrift plays crash test dummy with it right after that. "That's doing the trick Spindrift!" the visored Autobot calls out. With the forcefield appearing to give way for a few seconds, Hawkeye feels inspired to finish the job and Grimlock's current predicament adds to that. <> Charging forward with his rifle in hand, Hawkeye raises it and locks his sights on Aegis once more. His targeting reticle starts adjusting. I*I I*I BOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! Hawkeye gets thrown to the floor by Dirge's barrage of concussion missiles, but he manages to stay in working order with Spindrift's forcefield covering his frame. Rising to his knee, the sharpshooter steadies his rifle on the radar truck and starts to calculate the proper firing solution. I*I I*I RRRTTAAATTAATT!! RRRATTATTTAAT! Just as about Hawkeye's ready to fire, he's flung backwards by the impact from Banshee's machine-gun fire. That's the bad news. The good news is his forcefield manages to hold again. Hawkeye /definitely/ owed Spindrift for the great help. For now though it was time to get back to the task at hand. Hawkeye stands boldly with his target still a long distance away. Another quick read of Cybertron's gravity lets the sharpshooter hone in with precision. I*I I*I I*I <> Combat: Hawkeye strikes Aegis with his I Never Miss attack! Combat: Aegis falls to the ground, unconscious. What is happening inside the little circle is hardly as important as what happens outside of it. Hawkeye's carefully lined up shot rings true. It comes just after Aegis transforms; the forcefield 'bubble' still staying up as he flips into robot mode. He must be able to project it there, too! He is just turning towards Hawkeye to respond to the incoming attacks himself when . . . . >> KABLAM << The sniper's shot takes Aegis directly over the left optic. It penetrates the external shell and dives deeply into optical circuitry beneath. Hardly slowed, it carries through internal fluidic systems, control circuitry, personality matrixes and finally through that little crystalline matrix that makes Cybertronians who and what they are. Hardly even slowed by this delicate structure it continues along and blows out the back of Aegis' head in a shower of broken circuitry, a huge gout of life-giving fluid and the shattered remains of what used to be a laser core. Aegis tumbles to the ground and lands flat on his back, arms and legs spreadagled in a growing pool of fluid . . . optics offline and his body already turning black. Before he has hit the ground, the bubble has already faded. Within the forcefield, Galvatron reacts with pure disbelief. "What?" He says to Grimlock. "Why fight it? Why resist? It makes no sense! I have you, you cannot hope to. . " And then the forcefield dissapears and Galvatron loses sight of what is going on in a tremendous gout of flames. He's forced to cross his arms over his face and the center of his body as Grimlock brings the fire! Inwardly, Galvatron knows he's been beaten -- by teamwork, the one thing that never seems to go his way. With a snarl of rage and hate he raises his fusion cannon to put an end to Grimlock . . only to have it not respond to his mental impulse. The weapon is so badly damaged from overheating it is offline! Snarling now, Galvatron simply attempts to kick Grimlock in the face to silence him, stepping over him and heading for the rest of his Decepticons. He is no longer equipped to punch through that armor! Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his I HATE YOU TEAMWORK AND GRIMLOCK TOO (Kick) attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! falls to the ground, unconscious. Spindrift says, "Nice shootin' pard! Now let's give the big guy a hand!" Armored Locomotive somehow makes notice of the minibot turning around to aim at him again, and though he's having trouble turning due to the frozen undercarriage of his, he compensates by simply transforming while still rumbling along nad turning his movement into an arse-over-teakettle tuck and roll that sends him crashing over onto one knee as the shot goes straight overhead. One hand rests flat on the ground as bits of shattered ice falls all around him, its hold broken for good this time. "You think -that- smarts? I'm more than happy to top that for ya!" Still crouched, he twists and balances on one hand as he lashes out with one huge foot, using his sheer size to reach the rest of the distance and try to deliver one huge foot straight into Warpath's midsection none-too-gently. Dirge frowns as the cloud of black smoke from his missile's explosion clears and Hawkeye remains... INTACT! That cursed forcefield was stronger than Dirge had expected and this really throws his confidence into a loop, "You've released Galvatron from the arena he created for himself, yet still you stay? Surely you know you're all next. This is MADNESS!" Did Dirge just stutter for a moment there? Dirge pulls out his halberd and makes a desperate swing at Hardhead and Hawkeye, it's almost as if he's trying to prove to himself that all it'll take is one more nudge for these infidels to flee in terror--- lest he is pressured into doing the same himself! "All -is- lost! Can't you see that?!", Dirge hisses out in reference to Grimlock's defeat. Blast this damn dirty TEAMWORK thingie. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Warpath with his Kick attack! Combat: Dirge misses Hardhead with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Dirge strikes Hawkeye with his Ruckus Area attack! Ju-87 Stuka growls quietly and circles around to put the attack on again, circling higher and deciding to take on the one Autobot who she hasn't taken a shot at today - Warpath. Pulling hard round, she aims hersel straight at the tank and pours the power on. Machine guns in her wings chatter loudly as she fires, strafing him, and continuing on to give Hardhead and Hawkeye a taste too - hoping she doesn't hit Astrotrain in the same movement - she attempts to stop firing just before the bigger warrior is hit. And if he is? Well, he can take a few stray rounds, right? One or two can't hurt! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Warpath with her Strafing RUn (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Hardhead with her Strafing RUn (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Hawkeye with her Strafing RUn (Full-Auto) Area attack! "Madness? Madness?" Hardhead scoffs, machinegun rounds pinging off his armor and knocking chunks off of the corners of his heavy plates as he finishes reloading and turns towards Dirge, shouldering his way inside the polearm's reach and shoving it side with his greater strength. "This... is... CYBERTRON!" He grabs for the halberd's shaft to try to brace himself and lashes out with a mighty side-kick aimed for Dirge's midsection! Combat: Hardhead sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hardhead strikes Dirge with his Tonight... we dine... IN IACON! (Kick) attack! "Good job!" Grimlock says to Hawkeye. "Show them septi-cons who am-" *KLANG!* And there goes Galvatron's kick, which is the final blow needed to send Grimlock toppling over to his side! THOOM! His optics flicker out...but, despite the damage and beating he's taken...is Grimlock's dino-mode face smiling? "HEY! OW! BLAM!" Warpath exclaims. After Astrotrain's mighty kick, which knocks him several yards away, he gets nailed from above. He shakes his fist at the Stuka overhead. "POW, no fair!" he shouts, "I wasn't done playing with Astrotrain yet! Combat: Warpath takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Spindrift finally gets his systems synced again and pulls himself out of the ground, shaking off bits of debris and shrapnel and looking up in time to see Hawkeye making an epic headshot. Aegis going down, in combination with his own field having saved the sniper's life long enough to do so and Grimlock's speech (holy heck, Grimlock making a speech) before going down helps shake off that case of the shivers Dirge's ominous rambles had been giving him. "Y'all see that? Even tryin' to tip balance in their favor they ain't comin' out on top." Bouncing over the rubble stewn about by the various blasts and bombs that had been slung at them, he tumbles down the other side and gets himself rolling once more. Right towards the previously shielded off fight as the Decepticon commander is kicking the Dinobot while he's down. "Time t' really turn this fight around. Yeehah!" Abruptly he skids himself out, flipping his round form in a way that it goes from rolling to a spinning drifting (haha) maneuver, aimed for Galvatron's legs. Grimlock cheered them all on, it's time to return the favor. Or maybe at least interrupt him from doing worse than knocking the Dinobot out. Combat: Spindrift strikes Galvatron with his Bowling For Tyrants attack! -2 It's a sharpshooter's dream. Fighting hard to line up a target and then blasting it away with deadly accuracy at just the right time. Although Dirge tries again to sour Hawkeye, this time with a swift whack of an attack, the Autobot stays strong still riding the huge energon rush he's just had. "Why don't you take your words and buzz off Decepticon?!" Leaping into the air, Hawkeye transformers into an Apache Attack Helicopter and his intended destination is Grimlock's lifeless form. <> Plowing ahead with his rotors at full power, the Apache Attack Helicopter starts to lower a pair of heavy-duty cables as it opens up on Galvatron with a roar of bullets. That kill shot had certainly pumped up the Autobot, so much so that he was feeling brave enough to target the Decepticon leader. Hawkeye leaps into the air, transforming into an AH-64 Apache Helicopter. A terrifying figure stands before Dirge, and while they stand at the same height, from the Seeker's perception he feels small. Overwhelmed. Insignificant. Dirge's horrified. The sight of machine gun bullets bouncing off of the mech standing in front him, unphased, undetered, and determined to whoop kick his ass. Dirge loses grip of his halberd and is effectively disarmed by Hardhead. He drops to his knees, frozen in horror, both of his hands raised up and shaking in absolute terror as he can only watch as Hardhead's feet close in. Dirge is carried away into the air by the sheer force of Hardhead's kick and gravity inevitably resumes hold of the Decepticon Seeker once more, pulling him down into a suspiciously well placed "bottomless" pit located behind him. Combat: Dirge begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , Victory Leo, Galvatron, Astrotrain, AH-64 Apache Helicopter , Hardhead, and Spindrift Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter strikes Galvatron with his M230 Chain Gun attack! Astrotrain pushes up to his full height again, a brief lull in the fighting giving him some breathing space, though he does watch as the Stuka strafes Warpath's position and lights the minibot up a bit. No, he's not going to get posessive, nor feel any kind of regret over that. He catches stray shots -all the freakin time- afterall, so he takes no small amount of joy in seeing it happen to someone else. "I ain't finished with you, half-pint! I'm gonna smash ya into tinfoil and then I'm gonna..." He then trails off, blinking as he watches the seeker exiting the scene of the battle, even if he was helped along by Hardhead in the process. "....hey, HEY DIRGE! Get back here, ya sissy little seeker! Grimlock's down, the Boss is..." he trails off again as he spots what's happening to Galvatron. "...getting blasted from all sides. Huh. That ain't good." Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Astrotrain takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hardhead says, "This is Duros speaking. Grimlock's down, we're taking command. Warpath and Hawkeye, lay down a suppressing fire and follow us! When we get to Grimlock, load Grimlock onto Hardhead's rear deck. Spindrift, you keep Hawkeye up until he gets out of here. Hardhead will carry Grimlock clear, and then you all get clear as well- the Cons are hopping mad!" Spindrift says, "Copy loud and clear pardners. Ah just makin' sure ol' purplepants don't get a chance to do worse to Grim while he's down and out." Hawkeye says, "That's a 10-4 Duros! I'll try to lift Grimlock and set him down on Hardhead's aft!" Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "You POW, got it!" Hawkeye says, "That's a 10-4 Duros! I'll try to lift Grimlock and set him down on Hardhead's aft!" Specter says, "Prepping Iacon's medical facilities now, prepared for incoming wounded." Hardhead says, "Just don't let the Decepticons whack you! They're going to want vengeance and it'll be tough for us to carry out TWO casualties." Galvatron is paitently walking towards Hardhead with impaitent murder in his eyes, when he's struck right in the ass by Spindrift. The impact is enough to knock him to one knee, and Hawkeye's shots rock into Galvatron's shoulder -- blowing right through the heavy armor there and riccocheting off in a rapid fire burst of destruction. Now to say that Galvatron is barking, hopping, screaming mad is an understatement. His fusion cannon being offline is a considerable problem, too. Hissing with barely contained anger he reaches out and attempts to grab Spindrift before he can get away with a metal crushing grip. "Heh. Heh. Heh." He cackles to himself; attempting to dig his fingers into the tape's hide for extra pain before /HURTLING/ him at the flying apache. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Spindrift with his RETURN TO SENDER Area attack! -4 Combat: Galvatron misses AH-64 Apache Helicopter with his RETURN TO SENDER Area attack! -4 Ju-87 Stuka snarls and continues to press the attack, heading straight for Hawkeye. Perhaps as a helicopter, he might be easier to hit! She growls, banking around to put a bomb between Hawkeye and where she expects Spindrift to land. In theory, this should bounce the still-spinning tape towards the AH-64 that is Hawkeye. Perhaps if she's lucky and Galvatron is angry enough, he'll smack the little ball back towards the helicopter again. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Spindrift with her Autobot Tennis? Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses AH-64 Apache Helicopter with her Autobot Tennis? Area attack! <> Duros transmits as Hardhead transforms and blares towards Grimlocka nd Galvatron. "Duros, Mike-Mike those suckers!" Hardhead tells his partner. "High speed, low drag," Duros agrees. He unbuttons the hatch and slams it open, grabbing the anti-personnel gun pintle-mounted onto the hatch rotator and spinning it towards the Decepticons while he shouts commands into his helmet mic. <> Hardhead comes charging in through the Decepticon lines like whistling death. Duros grins behind his helmet's breathmask, pumping bursts from the cyclic linear blaster at the Decepticons in shrieking bursts of high-velocity energy. Hardhead's antigravs beat the ground like a drum as he ramps over Aegis' corpse and sideslips up to skid to a halt against Grimlock's bulk with a clang. Robot T-Rex! is unconscious. Not much to say there! Hardhead's head detaches as he transforms into a tank, and Duros drops into the top hatch to ride inside. Combat: Tank Destroyer sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tank Destroyer misses Galvatron with his Miracle Minute: Cyclic Linear Blaster Area attack! Combat: Tank Destroyer misses Astrotrain with his Miracle Minute: Cyclic Linear Blaster Area attack! Combat: Tank Destroyer strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Miracle Minute: Cyclic Linear Blaster Area attack! creeeeeak go several portions of surprisingly thick for his size armor as Spindrift is clenched by the angered Decepticon tyrant and flung into the air with malicious intent to do harm to one of his buddies. This armadillo don't roll for that, nope. Or more accurately, what Galvatron -doesn't- know that Spindrift has some rather impressive control over his trajectories by controlling his spin and drift, that's how he got his name. Shifting his weight so his motion is against the air instead of aerodynamically riding it, he makes enough drag around himself so he falls low of actually hitting the helicopter and drops towards the ground. Only to have a bomb lobbed towards his landing spot. But instead of flinging him back at Hawkeye, the angle he was coming at hits the blast wave in a way that makes him go shooting again into the air. This time he unrolls from being bombblasted, but instead of slamming into Hawkeye he latchs onto the chopper's side, still smoking a bit from all the attacks. "That kinda worked like Ah planned...." He murmurs, though likely only the sniper can hear him. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Warpath lays down the cover fire like he was asked to. He transforms to tank mode and loads up a shell. "They want cover, I'll POW, give em cover!" The shell streaks out of the barrel to impact near the Decepticons. Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Combat: Red Tank misses Astrotrain with his Conventional Shells attack! Spindrift says, "Sorry for the impromptu hitchhikin' Hawk, but Ah reckon ya didn't want me slammin' int' ya full tilt." WHOP! WHOP! WHOP! The Apache Attack Helicopter banks right and avoids smacking into Spindrift's hurtling form and that coincidentally helps the Autobot stay out of the explosion arc from Banshee's mid-air bomb. <> Dropping back down to hover above Grimlock, the chopper's large, heavy-duty cables clamp down on the Dinobot, lifting him up. With some skillful maneuvering, it doesn't take long for Hawkeye to set down Grimlock on the Tank Destroyer. <> Swiveling his fore towards the Decepticon Overlord, the chopper's cockpit lights up as the tactical systems are adjusted. AUXILLARY WEAPONS ARMED FRRWWWRROOOOOSH!! FRWWWOSSSSH!! FRWWWOSSH!! FROOOWSH! The Apache Attack Helicopter zeroes in a barrage of mini-rockets that pepper the ground around Galvatron. The result is quite the fireworks show that looks more impressive than it is damage-wise. Hawkeye says, "Glad to have you aboard! Take a seat and strap in if you can!" Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter misses Galvatron with his Mini-Rocket Barrage attack! -1 Astrotrain is watching all of the fire flying around, and even has to suddenly duck as Hardhead sends a burst of energy bolts in his own direction too, "Whoops!" Well with the way the radio's sounding off right now amongst everything else, it's time to beat feet. "Think yerself lucky this time, Warpath!" He points a finger at the minibot for good measure, before suddenly lifting off into the air and transforming just a split second ahead of Warpath's shell that blasts into the ground where he was a moment ago. Spreading his wings out, he blast sover the 'pit' where Dirge fell and then pulls to a hover so he can deploy what looks like a pair of claw-arms that reach deep down below. They rustle and dig around for a moment, before snagging onto something and retreating back up into the shuttle's hull...holding Dirge in their grasp the whole way. "Alright scaredy-con, time for us to beat feet and get the frag outta here!" As he says that, he's already turning and blasting overhead of Galvatron, providing a handy 'handhold' in the form of one of the cables dangling behind him. "We're oooooooutta here!" Parts spin, wings extend and Astrotrain transforms into a huge purple space shuttle. Combat: Decepticon Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Dirge is dragged away with a terrified expression on his face. Wuss. Oh, Galvatron is getting annoyed. He's under fire from multiple directions -- only just barely missing getting roasted even more by Hawkeye's rocket barrage. He lunges to the side; banging into a nearby pile of debris fusion cannon first. He is rewarded by an audible whine and the sound of the weapon charging. For the first time since Grimlock went down. Galvatron smiles. He raises the huge cannon to point at Hawkeye (and Spindrift) -- a dull purple glow rising from deep within the massive piece. As Galvatron feeds more and more power to it it builds still brighter, the barrel begin to glow again. With a snarl, Galvatron attempts to blow Hawkeye into nothing more than space dust. VRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt The cannon has naroclepsy at JUST the right moment to save both of them, which causes Galvatron to explode into fury. It actually appears that he is dancing for he is so angry that he is flailing, almost looking like a russian jig or the like. He really hates Autobots and he really hates teamwork. Astrotrain's cable almost whacks him in the face and he hands onto it out of reflex, still shaking his useless cannon at Spindrift and Hawkeye. "ANOTHER DAY. ANOTHER DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY." And then he is carried by Astrotrain out of sight. Ju-87 Stuka takes the heavy hit of the explosive shells and almost goes down, spinning from the air shedding parts and trailing smoke. She smacks down, hard, and skids on her roof for around thirty feet, before a handy outcrop flips her back onto her wheels. THe Stukacon sits there for several moments, seemingly offline or stunned, before her pilot holograms flicker (and flicker's the right word) back into existance in their seats. The pilot shakes her head, as if to clear it, and then the Stukacon's engine sputter-coughs back into life, staining her pristeen yellow nosecone with oil and smoke. Finding a nice, flat piece of roadway she begins to take off, heading back towards base shakily, engine backfiring occasionally. The phrase 'shot to frag' applies here. <> And then she's following Astrotrain at best speed. Which isn't really all that quick... Combat: Ju-87 Stuka begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Space Shuttle and AH-64 Apache Helicopter Hardhead says, "Grimlock's secured, good work! Let's roll for home, Autobots." Duros quickly straps down Grimlock onto Hardhead's rear deck and the tank heads off with a whistle and a rumble of straining turbines. As Hardhead builds up speed down the highway towards Iacon, Duros favors Banshee with the traditional two-fingered salute, grinning under his helmet's visor. Combat: Tank Destroyer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , Victory Leo, Galvatron, Dirge, Decepticon Space Shuttle , AH-64 Apache Helicopter , and Spindrift Hawkeye says, "That's affirmative Hardhead! Spindrift and I are headed back to Iacon at best possible speed!" Spindrift clambers into Hawkeye properly once its clear the Decepticons aren't sticking around, plopping down into a seat content to just sit there for the ride home. He's exhausted. Arguably being running low on energy is worse than how much blasted, dented and Galva-squeezed he is. "Now I know what a roll of Charmin feels like." Combat: Spindrift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , Decepticon Space Shuttle , and AH-64 Apache Helicopter "Wowee, ZAM, there they go, and here we go!" the red tank says, "I'm getting FRAK, the heck out of here!" And with that, his tank treads spin as he follows the others. Combat: Red Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , Victory Leo, Galvatron, Dirge, Decepticon Space Shuttle , AH-64 Apache Helicopter , Tank Destroyer , and Spindrift Somewhere above, Primus looks down on Hawkeye, saving him from Galvatron's cannon wrath. <> The Apache Attack Helicopter rises into the Cybertronian sky and soon disappears on the horizon. !retreat Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Space Shuttle